Insane
by Pumpkin Ite
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang soloist terkenal, bintang idola para remaja yang dipenuhi dengan scandal bersama para wanita, memutuskan untuk comeback dengan sexy concept yang disarankan oleh agency nya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta pada partner dance nya yang ternyata bukan wanita biasa?/ Straight!KyuMIn/ Yuri!Minwook/ Genderswitch for all uke/
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh." Lenguhan pelan itu terdengar saat tubuh tinggi berkulit pucat itu meregangkan tubuhnya. Perlahan sepasang mata bulat itu mengerjap, lalu sedikit mengernyit saat sinar matahari yang menyusup dari sela-sela gorden coklat yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengusik penglihatannya. Deru nafas teratur yang menerpa lehernya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya ke bagian kanan tubuhnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sesosok wanita berambut panjang sepunggung kini tengah meringkuk nyaman di sampingnya. Membuatnya seketika beringsut menjauhi tubuh wanita—yang ternyata polos—tersebut.

"Aish! Tidur dengan Jessica? Bagaimana bisa?" pria itu mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi lalu dengan tergesa-gesa memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang ia kenakan semalam—yang kini telah tersebar di penjuru ruangan—lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat. Men-check barang-barang pribadinya, memastikan tidak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal atau sebuah kesialan akan menimpanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, pria itupun dengan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel tersebut. Melarikan diri secepat mungkin sebelum wanita itu terbangun dan berhasil menahannya untuk pergi.

Drrrt drrrrt

Getar pelan pada sakunya mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dari pintu lift di hadapannya. Ia rogoh saku kiri celananya lalu dengan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut saat melihat siapa yang kini tengah menghubunginya. Dan dengan satu tarikan napas, pria itupun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa sang penelpon terlebih dahulu.

"Yeobse—"

"**Ya! Neo eoddiseo?"** pria itu menghela nafas lalu mencoba menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku di Hotel seberang lotte, waeyo hyung?"

"**Ya! Kau lupa kalau jam 9 nanti kita ada rapat penting dengan sajangnim? Kau niat comeback atau tidak sih?"**tangan kiri pria itu mengepal erat saat mendengar bentakan sang penelpon. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menahan diri, tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin menambah-nambah masalah lagi. Cukup kejadian pagi ini saja yang merusak mood nya, jangan di tambah-tambah lagi.

"Sekarang baru jam 7 hyung, masih ada 2 jam lagi bagiku untuk bersiap-siap bukan? Jadi yang perlu hyung lakukan sekarang adalah, berhenti mengoceh dan biarkan aku pulang kerumah untuk membersihkan diri, lalu kau akan menyambutku dengan senyuman di kantor agency kita nanti, deal?" sang penelpon pun menghela nafas kalah. Merasa tak ada gunanya jika harus berdebat dengan pria ini. membuat pria tersebut tersenyum menang karenanya.

"**Baiklah, tapi awas kalau kau ingkar! Terlambat sedetik saja, kau kubunuh di depan sajangnim, paham?"**

"Oh tentu saja, serahkan saja segalanya padaku, pada **Cho Kyuhyun**."

* * *

**Insane – Foreword **

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin – Kim Ryeowook – Kim Heechul – Park Jungsoo

AU/TYPO(S)/OOC/GS/MENTION!YURI/BORED DESCRIPTION/LAME PLOT

Written by Pumpkin Ite

I own the plot, also Sungmin. don't you dare to take or copy this story without my permission. thankyou

WARNING:

Pertama, aku tidak begitu yakin dengan cerita ini, jadi maaf jika kurang memuaskan.

Kedua, chapter dua akan di publish setelah lebaran. Karena mention hal yang berbau dewasa.

Ketiga, aku udah 17tahun, udah cukup umur buat nulis ginian, jadi semoga gaada yang nyinggung umur lagi.

Keempat, jika ingin membash/flame, lewat pm saja. Aku ga butuh review banyak tapi isinya bukanlah review, melainkan pelampiasan amarah. Rasanya kalian tidak menghargai ceritaku ini. Jika tidak suka dengan ceritanya, buat saja cerita sendiri, beres kan?

Kelima, jika memang ff ini mendapatkan penolakan yang cukup keras, maka aku tidak akan melanjutkannya, atau mungkin melanjutkannya di wordpress? Entahlah.

Terakhir, aku harap kalian membaca dulu ceritanya. Review bukanlah hal yang penting, jadi jika kalian memang tidak sempat membaca sekarang, kalian bisa membacanya nanti, ceritaku ini yang penting di baca bukan direview. Terimakasih.

* * *

"One two three four five six seven eight. Keluarkan energy kalian, ayo lebih enerjik lagi." Sang koregrafer dengan paras cantik itu terus mengarahkan para anak didiknya untuk mengikuti setiap gerakan yang ia berikan. Mereka membentuk gerakan yang selaras dan indah. Mengikuti hentakan music beat yang mengiringi tarian mereka.

"Oke cukup! istirahat 30 menit." Para dancer itu pun menghela napas lega saat mendengar sang koreografer merehatkan latihan mereka untuk sebentar. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berjalan keluar studio tari untuk mengambil barang di loker atau sekedar membeli minum di cafeteria. Sedangkan sebagian lagi memilih tetap di dalam studio sembari mengistirahatkan diri dan bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

Begitupula dengan Lee Sungmin. Salah satu trainee dancer di agency SM Entertainment itu memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di dalam studio dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan sebotol air mineral dingin. Sepertinya dancer kebanggaan Kim Heechul itu sedang malas untuk ikut bergosip bersama teman-temannya. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus dan menurutnya bergosip bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk memperbaiki moodnya tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" panggilan yang tiba-tiba tertuju padanya itu menyentak Sungmin dari lamunan kosongnya. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang pemanggil lalu tersenyum tipis saat mendapati bahwa Heechul lah yang memanggilnya. Dengan sigap ia menghampiri sang 'guru' lalu mengikuti Heechul yang telah melangkah keluar dari studio dance tersebut.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan konsepnya? Apa kau setuju?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas lalu kembali tenggelam dalam keasikan bercintanya dengan benda portable hitam tersebut. Membuat Leeteuk, selaku manager mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun! Bisakah kau serius sedikit? Bukankah minggu lalu kau yang merengek pada sajangnim untuk comeback? Kenapa sekarang kau malah bertingkah seperti ini hmm?"

'Tek'

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan gerakan lincah jemarinya lalu melempar benda hitam tersebut ke atas meja. Menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Leeteuk dan menatap pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu dengan dalam. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit bergidik karenanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kalian hyung. Aku merengek minta comeback, dengan konsep ku sendiri. Tapi kalian malah memberikan konsep yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang aku sarankan, ini menyakitiku, kau tahu?" Leeteuk menautkan kedua alisnya lalu menatap geli kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi memelasnya. 'Ya Tuhan, ekspresi macam apa itu? Bibir terpout? Yang benar saja!' monolog Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dengan seksama, tuan sok pintar. Pertama, konsep yang kau sarankan benar-benar tidak bisa diterima. Kedua, sajangnim dan aku telah sepakat untuk merubah image innocent yang selama ini melekat padamu—tidak perlu memasang wajah sok innocent mu itu sekarang Kyu. Dan yang ketiga, kenapa kau harus menolak konsep inisih? Padahal menurutku konsep ini cukup bagus kok," jelas Leeteuk lalu dengan santainya menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Sedangkah Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bersentuhan secara intim dengan wanita yang tidak kukenal hyung. Melakukan se—"

'Tok-tok'

"Ah silahkan masuk!" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya masam saat ketukan pintu itu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Dengan kesal ia tendang kursi kosong di sampingnya hingga bergeser beberapa senti dari tempatnya semula. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum lalu menatap ramah dua orang wanita yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Heechul-ah! Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan dancer yang pas?" Heechul tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dengan sedikit keras ia tarik Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang tubuhnya agar berpindah ke depan tubuhnya. Tentu saja agar Leeteuk bisa melihat wajah dancer yang di mintanya tadi pagi.

Leeteuk menatap menilai pada tubuh Sungmin. Menggerakan bola matanya menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sungmin lalu tersenyum puas setelahnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap risih kearah Leeteuk yang menatapnya penuh penilaian. Hey, dia bukan barang, lalu apa yang mau dinilai darinya?

"Kyu, bagaimana dengan gadis ini? Cocok kan?" Kyuhyun yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja pun dengan sungkan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai. Membuat Sungmin kembali merasa risih karenanya.

"Terserah kau saja hyung." Leeteuk yang mendengar tidak adanya protes dari Kyuhyun pun tersenyum puas. Dengan senang Leeteuk jabat tangan Sungmin lalu memberikannya pelukan kecil. Membuat Heechul dan Sungmin sedikit terkejut karenanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, seakan sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Lee Sungmin-ssi."

.

.

"Mwo? Andwae! Maldo andwaeyo! Aku harus ber-sexy dance untuk waktu yang lama bersama pria menyebalkan itu? A-N-D-W-A-E!" Heechul menutup telinganya kesal saat Sungmin berteriak dengan keras tepat di sampingnya. Dengan kesal ia gebrak meja coklat dihadapannya dan sukses membuat Sungmin diam tak berkutik. Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Kim Heechul, orang yang paling di segani oleh para trainee SM—setelah Lee Sajangnim tentu saja.

"Ck, dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin. Waktu itu kau menolak untuk di trainee menjadi idol group, aku masih terima. Sekarang kuberikan kau kesempatan menjadi dance partner dari salah satu artis andalan kami, kau pun menolaknya? Cih, aku tahu kau berbakat, tapi tidak bisakah kau sadar diri? Betapa tak tahu diuntung nya dirimu Lee Sungmin-ssi." Tajam dan sarkas, benar-benar khas seorang Kim Heechul. Dan terang saja, perkataan koreografer nya itu benar-benar menohoknya juga menyadarkannya. Ia tersenyum kecut, lalu menampar pelan pipinya. Membuat Heechul yang tengah diliputi emosi pun tersadar dan memandang Sungmin dengan iba.

"Mm-mianhae, aku bicara terlalu kasar lagi ya?" Sungmin yang mendengar permintaan maaf sang koreografer pun sontak menggeleng—tidak membenarkan ucapan Heechul lalu meraih jemari lentik Heechul dengan lembut. Sungguh, ia sudah menganggap pelatihnya ini sebagai ibunya sendiri, mana bisa ia membuatnya marah maupun sedih?

"Ssh, ini salahku eonnie, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, arrachi? Aku akan mengambil tawaran ini. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu lama menjadi trainee, jadi sepertinya inilah saatnya aku mengamalkan ilmu yang telah aku dapat selama 3tahun kau latih. Selain ilmu merayu pria tentu saja." Heechul yang mendengar hal itupun tersenyum senang lalu mengacak rambut coklat Sungmin gemas. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya merengut lucu lalu dengan kesal merapihkan kembali rambut coklatnya yang kini sudah cukup berantakan. Lalu setelahnya mereka pun tertawa bersama dengan bahagia.

"Ah eonnie! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ngg, jam 3.15, waetto?" Sungmin seketika terlonjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil tas serta mengenakan jaketnya dengan terburu-buru. Membuat Heechul menatap heran kearahnya.

"Aish! Hari ini adalah tayangan perdana variety show Wook-ie, dan acara itu tayang jam 4! Bisa mati aku jika melewatkannya!" Heechul yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu membantu Sungmin untuk mengikat rambut gadis itu agar lebih rapih.

"Apartement kalian cukup dekat dari sini, tidak sampai 15menit juga sampai, kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru hmm?"

"Karena aku ingin membeli makanan ringan dulu! Ah sudah jam segini! Aku duluan eonnie, annyeong!" Sungmin pun berlari dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Heechul yang kini tengah menatap sendu punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Kyuhyun juga tengkuk dan sekitar lehernya. Tubuhnya sedari tadi bergerak kaku. Kecanggungan dan kegugupan luar biasa kini melingkupinya dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, padahal ini bukanlah hal pertama baginya. Yang jelas, saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit seputih susu itu, jantungnya berdebar menggila. Bahkan mungkin bisa saja melompat keluar hingga mengoyak dadanya. Oke, ini kelewat hiperbolis.

Sedangkan Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan kegugupan Kyuhyun dan dengan natural menggerakan tubuhnya. Memutar tubuhnya membelakangin Kyuhyun, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria tersebut, lalu meliukan tubuhnya dengan sensual. Setelahnya ia kembali memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Kyuhyun, melingkarkan kaki kirinya pada pinggang Kyuhyun,lalu bergerak turun menyusuri kaki jenjang pria tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin merinding menahan nikmat karenanya.

"Yaish! Stop! Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau diam seperti patung begitu hah?" murka Heechul dengan jari telunjuk yang menuding Kyuhyun murka. Kuku-kuku panjangnya yang di cat merah membuat wanita itu nampak semakin menyeramkan. Dan wajah cantiknya, oh aku melihat percikan api di matanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang di ceramahi pun hanya bisa meringis malu lalu dengan cepat membebaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh Sungmin—yang ternyata masih setia mengikatnya dengan kaki mulus milik wanita itu. Sungmin yang sadar akan hal itupun dengan segera membawa dirinya menjauhi Kyuhyun lalu dengan canggung mengusap peluh pada lehernya. Membuat Kyuhyun hampir ternganga saat melihat gerakan tangan Sungmin yang seakan menggodanya untuk menjilati leher jenjang tersebut dan menandainya hingga penuh dengan hickeys darinya. Ugh~ what a pervert.

"Dengarkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, inti dari sexy dance ini adalah interaksi. Kau harus bisa mengimbangi tarian Sungmin, jika kau memang tidak cocok dengan Sungmin, aku bisa mencarikanmu partner yang lain." Kyuhyun seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya dari leher Sungmin kearah Heechul yang masih menatap tajam dirinya. Dan ehm, tenggorokannya mendadak kering setelah melihat tajamnya mata Heechul yang menghujami dirinya.

"Tidak perlu diganti. Lagipula inikan baru hari pertama kami berlatih, seharusnya noona memaklumi aku yang masih canggung karena harus melakukan skinship yang intim dengan Sungmin-ssi. Aku hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk beradaptasi, oke?"

"Geure, kita berlatih lagi. Tapi aku harap kau bisa merespon gerakan Sungmin dengan baik, arra?"

"Hngg, arraseo." Heechul pun memerintahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keposisi semula. Keduanya pun mengiyakan lalu berdiri saling membelakang dengan punggung yang melekat satu sama lain. Heechul memutar musik pada bagian bridge—yang menjembatani bait dengan chorus—dimana di part itulah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan sexy dance mereka.

Pada ketukan ketiga Sungmin pun memulai gerakannya. Ia memutari tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sensual lalu memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Mengalungkan lengan kanannya pada leher Kyuhyun lalu dengan perlahan menggerakan jemarinya menyusuri dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merespon dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Sungmin lalu menggerakan tangannya menyusuri paha mulus wanita itu lalu mengangkatnya hingga terpaut pada pinggangnya. Kedua bola mata mereka beradu pandang, menatap penuh gairah pada masing-masing mata pasangan mereka.

Kyuhyun membawa telapak tangannya menuju punggung Sungmin dan direspon dengan Sungmin yang melengkungkan punggungnya. Membuat genital mereka tanpa sengaja beradu dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun refleks menangkup bokong Sungmin dan menariknya agar gesekan itu semakin terasa. Sungmin yang merasakan ereksi pada bagian intimnya pun tersenyum remeh lalu dengan cepat membawa punggungnya untuk tegak kembali dengan menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun. Namun karena Kyuhyun yang masih terbuai dalam 'keasikannya' hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan diri dan—

'BRUGH'

—tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan kedua tangan yang tertangkup di atas payudara Sungmin, membuat kedua bola mata foxy itu melebar terkejut karenanya.

'BUAGH!'

"DASAR CABUL!"

.

.

"Aa-aw, aish hyung! Lembut sedikit bisakan?" Leeteuk memutar kedua bolamatanya malas lalu dengan kesal kembali mengobati memar keunguan yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari coklat meises tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih meringis-ringis hiperbolis setiap kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan dua pria di hadapannya pun hanya bisa diam. Antara kesal, marah, malu, juga merasa bersalah. Oh ayolah, ia sudah meninju salah seorang artis kebanggaan di agency tempat ia di didik selama ini. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena wajah adalah aset utama seorang performer—menurut agency tersebut tentu saja.

Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Sungmin pun mengulas senyum simpul lalu meremas pelan bahu Sungmin. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan wanita itu agar tidak terlalu khawatir akan keadaan ini. Sedang Sungmin yang merasakan remasan pelan pada bahunya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk kecil pada Heechul.

"Ngg, Kyuhyun-ssi. Neo gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itupun dengan segera menampik pelan tangan Leeteuk yang masih bergerak mengobati bibirnya.

"Ah ne, geokjeonghajima Sungmin-ssi, nan gwenchana. Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil, sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Kyuhyun memasang senyum andalannya untuk menampilkan pada Sungmin bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Yang di respon dengan tatapan datar oleh Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah boleh pulang kan? Jemputanku sudah menunggu di basement sekarang." Senyum Kyuhyun seketika luntur saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Dengan sedikit enggan ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum—walau hambar—setelah mendengarnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sedari tadi menonton pun kini tengah menahan tawa, sepertinya mereka mengerti akan situasi yang saat ini tercipta di studio tari tersebut.

'Chu'

"Anyeong hasimnika Kyuhyun-ssi, semoga cepat sembuh." dan Sungmin pun berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum aneh sambil meraba pipi kanannya yang terasa hangat sekarang. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Heechul dan Leeteuk yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelumnya.

'_Hangat'_

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju basement gedung agency nya. Alunan music RnB yang mengalun dari headphones biru yang dikenakannya menemani setiap langkahnya menuju basement tersebut. Seharusnya ada Leeteuk yang menemaninya sekarang. Namun pria itu berkata bahwa ia memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan bersama Heechul sehingga Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Yang itu tandanya, ia harus membawa sendiri mobilnya.

Setelah menaiki lift dan menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya ia sampai di ground floor. Dengan langkah yang masih santai ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia memakirkan mobilnya tadi siang. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, suara-suara aneh yang terdengar cukup familiar itu mengusik telinganya. Ia bahkan sampai melepas headphone nya untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak salah dengar. Dengan ragu ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru basement, dan kedua bola matanya pun membulat saat mendapati dua sosok wanita yang kini tengah tumpang tindih diatas kap sebuah mobil dengan bibir yang saling bertaut dalam. Dan keterkejutan Kyuhyun tidak sampai disitu saja, karena kini salah satu wanita yang mendominasi permainan intim itu tengah mengerling kearahnya. Dengan sudut bibir yang membentuk sebuah seringai seakan mengejek kearahnya.

"Ss-sungmin?"

.

.

To be continued

.

.

BIG THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS ON RED WINE FANFICTION, I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH, SORRY I CANT MENTION YOU ONE BY ONE, BUT I'VE READ YOUR REVIEW, THANKYOU!

Contact me on twitter **poutyming **thankyou


	2. Chapter 2

BRUG

Sungmin dengan tidak sabaran membanting pelan tubuh mungil Ryeowook hingga gadis itu kini terlentang pasrah diatas kap mobil mereka. Dengan tergesa ia mencium dalam bibir mungil Ryeowook lalu melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tak diperdulikannya keadaan mereka yang kini masih berada di area basement. Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, salahkan saja Ryeowook yang menggodanya dengan sengaja tidak menggunakan bra, sehingga hal itu menaikan libidonya.

Ryeowook yang diperlakukan kasar pun hanya tersenyum lalu membalas ciuman Sungmin dengan sama panasnya. Lidah keduanya bertaut liar. Kedua belah bibir mereka saling mengulum bibir pasangan masing-masing. Tangan Sungmin yang terasa gatal kini mulai bergerak meremas payudara Ryeowook yang di biarkan terekspos oleh sang pemilik. Membuat desahan Ryeowook semakin keras terdengar.

Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar mempermudah dirinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun hal itu justru membuatnya dapat melihat sang penonton yang sedari tadi menonton pergumulan panas mereka. Seringai jahil pun begitu saja terbentuk pada bibir plumpnya. Dengan nakal ia tarik tangan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memeluk lehernya dan membawanya pada payudaranya. Membiarkan sang 'kekasih' meremas gemas payudara miliknya di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Lelah dan rasa kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat keduanya mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut. Dengan lembut Sungmin memasangkan jaket hitam miliknya pada kepala Ryeowook untuk menutupi wajah Ryeowook lalu menggendong tubuh mungil itu layaknya sepasang pengantin. Mengucapkan sesuatu dengan cukup keras sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawa mobil tersebut pergi meninggalkan areal parkir tersebut.

"Kita lanjutkan dirumah baby, ada penonton yang penasaran disini."

* * *

**Insane – Shocking Reality**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin – Kim Ryeowook – Kim Heechul – Park Jungsoo

AU/TYPO(S)/OOC/GS/MENTION!YURI/BORED DESCRIPTION/LAME PLOT

Written by Pumpkin Ite

I own the plot, also Sungmin. don't you dare to take or copy this story without my permission. thankyou

BIG WARN: INI MENTION ADEGAN YURI, JADI KALO GASUKA PLEASE CLOSE AJA. I SPEAK YOU LISTEN, OKE?

jika ingin membash/flame, lewat pm saja. Aku ga butuh review banyak tapi isinya bukanlah review, melainkan pelampiasan amarah. Rasanya kalian tidak menghargai ceritaku ini. Jika tidak suka dengan ceritanya, buat saja cerita sendiri, beres kan?

aku harap kalian membaca dulu ceritanya. Review bukanlah hal yang penting, jadi jika kalian memang tidak sempat membaca sekarang, kalian bisa membacanya nanti, ceritaku ini yang penting di baca bukan direview. Terimakasih.

* * *

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya diatas meja bar yang dingin dengan pandangan kosong dan lurus kedepan. Jemarinya bermain di permukaan gelas yang di gunakannya untuk menikmati wine favoritenya. Namun sepertinya kata menikmati itu harus dicoret, karena sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia menikmati minuman favoritenya tersebut jika seluruh perhatian dan pikirannya tertuju pada partner dance nya, pada Lee Sungmin yang dengan beraninya bercumbu dengan seorang wanita di depan matanya.

"Lee Sungmin, aku tidak menyangka jika kekasihmu adalah seorang wanita, ini benar-benar bukan hal yang bagus untuk ku." Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi lalu mulai kembali menegak wine nya. Terus dan terus ia menikmati cairan merah pekat tersebut sebelum akhirnya getaran pelan pada sakunya membuatnya mau tak mau harus menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Dengan enggan diraihnya handphonenya lalu mendapati bahwa salah satu 'wanitanya' kini tengah menelfonnya. Membuat pria itu mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Hngg, waeyo Vict?"

"…"

"Aku sedang tidak mood sayang, lain kali sajaya?"

"…"

"Aish baiklah, 20menit lagi aku sampai di apartement mu oke? Sampai nanti." Kyuhyun menghabiskan wine nya dalam satu tegukan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan bar tersebut.

'Semoga Vict bisa mengalihkan pikiranku, semoga.'

.

.

Diam. Hal itulah yang sedari tadi dilakukan oleh Heechul dan Leeteuk saat keduanya sampai di kedai ramen tersebut. Heechul yang sebenarnya sangat ingin pulang harus rela di tahan oleh Leeteuk di kedai ramen ini. Dan sialnya, pria itu belum juga berminat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Setiap Heechul menanyakan pada Leeteuk tentang apa yang ingin pria itu bicarakan, Leeteuk selalu berdalih dengan berbagai macam alasan. Membuat Heechul mau tak mau memilih untuk diam dan menurut saja.

"Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku harus segera pulang, Han bisa memarahiku jika aku pulang larut," keluh Heechul pada akhirnya. Membuat Leeteuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Hari ini, sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin latihan aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua orang trainee yang sedang berbincang di depan toilet. Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Heechul menggeleng. Leeteuk menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya.

"Mereka membicarakan Sungmin yang katanya seorang lesbian, apa itu benar?"

'GLUP'

Heechul seketika menelan ludahnya, gugup. Dengan canggung ia meraih gelas minumannya, mencoba menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering sekarang. Leeteuk yang melihat kegugupan Heechul pun memicingkan kedua matanya curiga. Merasa bahwa pertanyaan ini memanglah tepat sasaran.

"Jadi… itu benar?"

"Ani! Ani! Ani! Sungmin bukan seorang lesbian, hanya saja…"

"Ya? Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja ia seorang biseksual." Leeteuk seketika membulatkan kedua bola matanya—terkejut. Ia memang yakin tak yakin soal Sungmin yang seorang lesbian, tapi biseksual? Ayolah, apa bedanya dengan Sungmin yang lesbian?

"Jadi, itukah alasan mengapa Sungmin tidak ingin di debutkan sebagai idol group? Karena ia seorang biseksual?" kini Heechul lah yang berbalik terkejut. Kedua bola matanya dengan segera bergerak menatap tajam Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk refleks memundurkan kursinya karena merasa takut oleh tatapan mata Heechul.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa trainee-trainee itu membicarakan hal ini juga?"

"A-ah jadi ternyata benar ya? Ka-kau tidak p-perlu tau aku mengetahuinya dari mana, yang jelas hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan sekaligus mengecewakanku. Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan Kyuhyun kami partner dance yang seperti itu hah?" gertakan spontan yang dikeluarkan Leeteuk pun berhasil membuat Heechul emosi. Dengan kasar ia raih kerah baju Leeteuk, tanpa memperdulikan kodratnya yang seorang wanita. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan menatap takut kearah Heechul yang nampak sangat-sangat-sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

"Apakah bakat Sungmin masih belum cukup untuk membuatmu menutup mata soal kehidupan pribadi dan kisah cintanya hah? Apa artismu itu akan menari dengan orientasi seksual Sungmin? Tidak kan? Lagipula apa yang perlu kau takutkan? Sungmin bukanlah artis! Dia hanyalah seorang trainee dancer yang bahkan tak akan dicari namanya sekalipun ia berulang kali menari bersama bintang ternama di atas panggung! Lagipula, apa urusanmu harus kecewa dengan hal itu? Aku saja orang yang dekat dengannya tidak berani untuk ikut campur, jadi kau tidak berhak untuk ikut campur atau mengatur-atur hidup Sungmin! Mengerti?" setelah puas mengutarakan semuanya, Heechul pun melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Leeteuk lalu menghempaskan tubuh pria itu keatas kursi. Mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk. Namun sesuatu hal yang lupa ia sampaikan membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya tersebut.

"Ah satu lagi, jika kau memang merasa malu, yasudah hentikan saja kerjasama kita. Kau bisa meminta tolong pada Hyukjae untuk mencarikan dancer yang 'normal' untuk artismu itu. Lagipula Sungmin tidak benar-benar menginginkan pekerjaan ini kok, dan terimakasih untuk ramennya, selamat tinggal oppa." Sedikit hentakan pada lantai sebelum akhirnya Heechul meninggalkan Leeteuk yang hanya bisa ternganga bodoh di tempatnya.

"Kenapa wanita sangat rumit untuk di mengerti? Aish."

.

.

"Hmmpph… oppahh… hmmp." Bibir yang saling bertaut panas itu membuat si wanita mendesah-desah nikmat. Padahal sedari tadi hanya si wanita yang sibuk mengendalikan permainan. Sedangkan si pria hanya terdiam dan dengan susah payah mencoba untuk membalas setiap lumatan yang di berikan oleh wanita yang tengah merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak bisa membalas ciuman ini dengan benar. Argh, ini benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya.

Victoria yang menyadari hal itupun dengan kesal memukul dada Kyuhyun hingga pria itu tersedak. Membuat ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan Vict?" Victoria melotot kesal kearah Kyuhyun lalu kembali memukul dada Kyuhyun, hanya saja yang kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Kau yang kenapa! Dari pertama datang sampai sekarang kau lebih banyak melamun dan mengacuhkanku. Bahkan kau tidak membalas ciumanku! Rasanya seperti hanya ragamu yang disini, sedangkan jiwamu terbang entah kemana." Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk. Merutuki keadaan dirinya yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia bisa segini kacaunya?

Merasa tak enak akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Victoria agar mau memafkannya. Dengan lembut ditariknya tubuh Victoria agar bersandar pada dadanya. Mengangkat dagu wanita itu lalu mencium pelan hidungnya. Membuat Victoria sedikit luluh karenanya.

"Mianhae, aku sedang ada masalah, jangan marah oke?" Victoria pun mau tak mau mengangguk saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Apalagi nada bicara Kyuhyun yang memelas membuatnya merasa iba. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun pun tersenyum menang, 'see? Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku, pesona Cho Kyuhyun' monolognya dengan penuh percaya diri di dalam hati.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mencium bibir Victoria kembali. Kali ini dia akan memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan melamun atau memikirkan hal-hal lain yang akan merusak acara make outnya bersama salah satu wanita kesayangannya tersebut. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya, dengan maksud agar ia bisa lebih menikmati pergulatan lidah yang ia ciptakan ini. Dan berhasil, buktinya ia kini mulai aktif menggerakan bibirnya dan balas melumat bibir wanita yang berada di atas tubuhnya ini dengan sama panasnya.

Kyuhyun pun dengan perlahan membuka matanya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa kini yang berada di atas tubuhnya bukanlah Victoria, melainkan Lee Sungmin, partner dancenya.

Gadis itu nampak sangat cantik dan sexy dengan tubuh yang berkeringat dan hanya berbalutkan gaun tidur tipis berwarna baby blue. Tubuh sintalnya menggeliat nikmat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Bibir semerah plumpnya melumat ganas bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Dan kerlingan mata itu, kerlingan yang sama seperti saat Kyuhyun memergoki Sungmin sedang bercumbu bersama seorang wanita di basement tempo hari. Sensual dan menggoda namun menantang. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa hard sekarang.

"Nghh… mmhh… mingh."

'BRUG'

"Aw! YA! KAU INI KENAPA?" bentak Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kasar bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Sedangkan Victoria yang dibentak seperti itupun merasa tak terima dan dengan kesal melempar Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya.

"KAU YANG KENAPA? SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MING ITU HUH? AKU KESAL, AKU MUAK, PERGI SANA!" dengan kasar Victoria menarik dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar keluar dari apartementnya. Lalu membanting pintu apartementnya dengan sangat keras hingga menimbulkan suara debuman keras yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa pening karenanya.

"Aish, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan huh? Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan si lesbian Lee Sungmin itu? AAAAAARGH!"

'BRAK'

"YA! CEPAT PERGI DAN JANGAN MEMBUAT BERISIK KAU CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN!" Kyuhyun pun sontak berlari dengan cepat menuju lift. Menunggu di depan lift tersebut sembari merapihkan penampilannya dan penyamarannya agar tak ada satu orangpun yang mengenalinya apalagi melihat wajah kacaunya yang sudah setengah teler ini. Karena yah~ Kyuhyun sempat minum wisky di apartement Victoria dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya teler hingga berwajah sayu seperti sekarang.

'Ting!'

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Dan nampaklah seorang wanita dengan wajah yang tertutup topi, berjalan keluar dari lift tersebut. Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak ingin seorang pun mengenalinya pun hanya menundukan kepalanya lalu masuk kedalam lift yang kosong tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan wanita bertopi tersebut.

Wanita bertopi itu berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 12 apartement tersebut. Lalu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar apartement bernomer 456. Menekan belnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sang penghuni apartement membukakan pintu untuknya. Sebuah pelukan hangat langsung di terima oleh wanita bertopi saat pintu tersebut terbuka. Wanita bertopi itu hanya tersenyum lalu balas memeluk sang tuan rumah. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan beberapa kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala sang tuan rumah.

"Eonnie! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi"

"Eung, mianhae Ryeowookie. Ayo kita masuk!"

"Eung, ayo!"

.

.

Kyuhyun merunduk lalu mengeratkan topi yang di pakainya saat ia berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil. Para fans yang telah berkumpul di depan kantor agency Kyuhyun sedari pagi pun semakin menggila saat melihat sosok idolanya yang kini tengah berjalan dengan dikawal oleh sang manager.

Setelah bersusah payah melewati keramaian fans yang menggila, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sampai di dalam gedung agency. Ia lepas topi hitam yang di gunakannya lalu mengacak sedikit rambutnya yang terlihat agak klimis karena topi tersebut. Leeteuk yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya pun hanya diam dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Keduanya lalu menaiki sebuah lift yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu utama. Menuju lantai 3 dimana Kyuhyun akan memulai latihannya. Lift tersebut hanya terisi oleh 2 orang staff laki-laki, kelihatannya mereka baru saja pulang dari makan siang mengingat sekarang sudah jam 1 siang dan itu berarti waktu makan siang telah habis.

Lift tersebut kini berhenti di lantai 2. Pintu lift terbuka dan kedua staff itu pun keluar dari lift tersebut—setelah membungkukan tubuh mereka terlebih dahulu pada Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Setelahnya Kyuhyun pun segera menutup pintu lift tanpa bermaksud untuk menahannya, ia ingin segera sampai di lantai 3 (baca: ingin segera bertemu Sungmin) mengingat ia sudah terlambat 10menit dari waktu yang di tentukan.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di lantai 4. Dengan bersemangat Kyuhyun pun keluar dari lift tersebut bersama Leeteuk yang masih menaruh perhatian pada handphonenya. Di lantai 3 ini terdapat 4 studio rekaman dan 3 studio dance untuk berlatih—bagi artis maupun trainee. Sedangkan bagian marketing dilantai 2, bagian artist management, media center, dan design center di lantai 4, bagian actor management dan planning strategy di lantai5, dan lounge yang cukup besar sebagai tempat bersantai para staff di lantai 6.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah studio dance kosong—tempat yang akan digunakannya untuk berlatih. Dan yeah, studio itu benar-benar kosong, padahal biasanya Heechul dan Sungmin sudah stand by di dalam studio dan bahkan terkadang memulai latihan duluan tanpanya. Ada apa ini?

"Hyung, dimana Heechul noona dan Sungmin-ssi? Kenapa mereka tidak ada di dalam?" Leeteuk yang mendengar hal itupun seketika menghentikan gerakan jarinya pada handphone miliknya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

"A-aa, soal itu, umm… a-aku…"

"Ah hyung! Itu Sungmin-ssi! Sungmin-ssi!" Sungmin yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Donghae—salah satu trainee—pun seketika menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang di panggil begitu dengan enggan pun menghampiri Kyuhyun—masih dengan tangan yang memeluk lengan Donghae. Sedangkan Leeteuk yang melihat Sungmin menghampiri mereka pun merasa tak enak dan akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan menundukan kepala—enggan menampakan wajahnya di hadapan wanita itu. Entah mengapa, tapi ia yakin sekali jika Heechul telah menceritakan semua pembicaraan mereka pada Sungmin. Dan ia merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertatapan langsung dengan wanita cantik tersebut.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap tak suka kearah tautan lengan Sungmin dan Donghae pun seketika mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menatap Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Bukankah kita ada latihan hari ini? Apa kau lupa atau memang malas?" Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan sarkas Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Donghae. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah kebingungan Donghae dan tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Apa managermu belum mengatakannya padamu? Aku berhenti dari project ini." Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan melayangkan tatapan protes pada Leeteuk yang kini sudah mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan hyung? Apa maksudnya ini?" Leeteuk pun bergidik saat mendengar betapa dinginnya nada bicara Kyuhyun. Oh tidak, ia tahu benar jika ia sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah sekarang.

"A-aku hanya merasa ji-jika Sungmin-ssi tidak cukup cocok untukmu dan project ini, ja-jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengganti partnermu dengan dancer lain. Dan seharusnya dancer itu sudah tiba disini sekarang, tapi dimana ya dia? Aku akan mencarinya dulu, kau tunggulah disini oke?" Leeteuk pun dengan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae. Benar-benar penyelamatan diri yang bagus Teuk-ssi.

"Nah kau sudah dengar sendiri kan? Jadi aku permisi dulu oke, annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin dan Donghae pun membungkukan tubuh mereka sedikit—pamit—lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya tanpa bermaksud mencegah atau meminta alasan yang jelas pada Sungmin yang kini semakin menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja? Dasar bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun sembari mengacak kasar rambut coklatnya.

"Hah, kenapa aku tidak menahannya pergi tadi? Padahal aku ingin menanyakan tentang kejadian di basement waktu itu, aish! Aku tidak yakin bisa menemuinya lagi setelah ini. Dasar Leeteuk hyung bodoh!" Kyuhyun yang kehilangan mood pun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan studio dance tersebut. Masa bodoh dengan latihannya, pokoknya ia tidak akan mau latihan menari lagi jika bukan Sungmin yang menjadi partnernya! Janjinya dalam hati.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pada yang ia lakukan sekarang. Setelah kabur dari latihan menarinya, ia pun menghabiskan waktu selama 3 jam disebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari gedung agencynya. Dan entah karena bosan, atau kurang kerjaan—mengingat Leeteuk mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk 2bulan kedepan—sebuah ide yang menurutnya briliant pun muncul diotaknya. Dan kau tahu apa ide tersebut?

Menstalking Lee Sungmin.

Katakanlah Kyuhyun gila. Tetapi memang itulah yang dilakukan oleh idola para wanita tersebut sekarang. Dengan penyamaran yang seadanya ia pun mulai mengikuti Sungmin dari mulai siang hari sampai malam hari. Sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik dari kegiatan Sungmin hari ini. Hanya latihan, lalu sepulangnya dari latihan wanita itu pergi kesebuah super market menggunakan bis—yeah tidak ada mobil yang menjemput wanita itu hari ini, lalu setelahnya wanita itu pulang ke apartementnya—yang baru ia tahu ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung apartement Seohyun (salah satu wanitanya).

Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa kegiatan Sungmin hari ini sangatlah membosankan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun tak berapa lama wanita itu keluar dari gedung apartementnya dengan pakaian yang cukup minim berwarna silver dan ya Tuhan, wanita itu berdadan! Bahkan ia mengcurly rambut coklatnya, membuatnya nampak sangat cantik dan mempesona.

Setelah melihat dandanan Sungmin yang berbeda dari biasanya pun membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Oleh karena itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pulang dan kembali mengikuti Sungmin—yang telah memasuki sebuah taksi—dengan menggunakan mobilnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalan kurang-lebih 45menit, akhirnya taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bar mewah dan paling terkenal di daerah gangnam, yaitu Eden Club. Yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun ternganga karena menurut penilaiannya, Sungmin bukanlah seseorang yang cukup pantas untuk masuk ke dalam Club tersebut. Oh ayolah, wanita itu hanyalah seorang trainee yang tinggal di gedung apartement kelas menengah yang bahkan tidak jelas apa pekerjaannya dan berapa umurnya. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Club tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan seorang Lee Sungmin di dalam sana.

Setelah mengganti pakaian menyamarnya dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Club tersebut. Hentakan musik electro dan gemerlap lampu sorot langsung menyambut kehadiran pria tampan tersebut. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia datang ke Klub ini, karena ia biasa datang ke tempat ini bersama teman-temannya, sehingga ia mengenali tempat tersebut dengan cukup baik.

Kedua bola matanya pun mengedar, berusaha mencari sosok wanita yang sedari siang ia untit setiap kegiatannya. Namun keadaan Klub yang sama ramai membuatnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri meja bartender saja. Lagipula sepertinya mabuk sedikit tidak ada salahnya. Walaupun rasa penasaran akan apa yang di lakukan Sungmin di tempat mewah ini pun masih mendominasi pikirannya.

"Berikan aku cocktail terbaikmu." Sang bartender pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya dengan lincah bergerak untuk meracik minuman terbaik yang di minta sang pelanggan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menonton aksi sang bartender dari kursinya.

'GREP'

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sebuah lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dengan segera ia pun memutar tubuhnya, dan mendapati sesosok wanita cantik kini tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Hello tuan penguntit!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itupun seketika merona malu. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengetahui jika Ia menguntitnya hampir seharian ini. Sedangkan Sungmin yang melihat hal itupun hanya tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku… me-mengikutimu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bahkan aku sudah menyadarinya dari saat kau mengikutiku keluar dari gedung agency. Hah, sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Sungmin bukanlah wanita biasa. Bukan karena orientasi seksual wanita itu, tapi juga karena wanita itu memanglah berbeda dari wanita lainnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit tertantang untuk mendapatkan wanita tersebut. Oh, sudah mulai merasa jatuh cinta Tuan Cho?

"Hah baiklah, karena kekasihku tidak jadi datang kesini, jadi kau harus menemaniku minum hari ini, oke? Jika kau menemaniku minum maka aku akan melupakan kelakuanmu hari ini, deal?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata kekasih pun langsung menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. Sedangkan Sungmin yang sadar di tatap seperti oleh Kyuhyun hanya bersikap acuh dan seolah tak perduli dengan reaksi pria tersebut.

"Kekasih? Maksudmu… kekasih wanitamu yang ada di basement waktu itu?" Sungmin tersenyum lalu menegak alkohol yang entah kapan berada di tangannya tersebut.

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun seketika meledak dalam tawa.

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka jika kau benar-benar tidak normal, Sungmin-ssi. Padahal kau cantik, berbakat, kau juga indah dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan aku yang pria normal ini sangatlah enggan untuk melewatkan barang sebagus dirimu, Sungmin-ssi." Menggombal. Satu-satunya pengendalian diri yang Kyuhyun kuasai sekarang. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar gugup dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Harga dirinya baru saja turun karena ketahuan menguntit wanita tersebut. Jadi mau tidak mau, ia harus mulai bisa mengendalikan diri sekarang. Persetan dengan kenyataan tentang Sungmin yang tidak normal.

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itupun tak kuasa untuk tertawa. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia hanya menganggap apa yang Kyuhyun katakan sebagai sebuah lelucon belaka dan ia tidak merasa tersanjung sama sekali. Namun hal itu nampaknya tak berpengaruh banyak pada kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun. Buktinya pria itu malah ikut tertawa lalu meneguk cocktail yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak normal tapi masih berusaha merayuku, dasar gila, hahaha."

"Justru itulah tantangannya. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi normal dengan pesona ku, cantik. Lagipula, siapa yang tau jika kau mungkin saja seorang biseksual kan? Dan jika kau memang seorang biseksual, maka sudah di pastikan kesempatan untuk ku masih ada, kkereuchi?" Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan tiba-tiba wanita itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak cocktail yang sedang di minumnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

HOLLA HOLLA!

Apakah ada yang menunggu ff ini?

Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama, sejujurnya aku bingung untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Karena aku hampir kehilangan plotnya, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya semakin aneh. Dan maklumi soal typo ya, aku hanya mengedit nya satu kali.

Ohiya, Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin ya! Maaf kalo ite punya salah sama kalian baik yang disengaja mau pun tidak, dan maaf minal aidinnya telat hehe

Dan wowowow, aku tidak menyangka jika responnya sebagus ini, terimakasih semuanya!

**BIG THANKS TO**

** -13-KMS-13.07-Lee AeRaa-bynbkyoung-audrey musaena-GerlVitamin11-Guest-labuepil222-kira-farin y-Miyoori-aey raa kms-lee sunri hyun-kimhyuna8803-Yhana Kafer Girl's-lalakms-Choi Yuan-KyoKMS26-kimteechul-guest-sexilianim-ZaAra eviLKyu-sparkyumin-puji-27-Maximumelf-Cho -Phia89-SSungMine-NurLarasati13-ckhislsm137-lovely couple-MinChan137-Hehe-punyuk monkey-hae-yha-aekyo-farla-Loupeu-Alfia Retno S-BunnyPoro-dming-choi hyekyung-ChoJH-nova137-nahanakyu-sha-anara179-Kyuh yun wife-Liaa kyuminelf-KyuMinalways89-cookiemonster-siihyun-gyv nji-I'm minhyun-Sungmin's heart-hapsarikyuku-Saeko Hichoru-Big Twins K.M.S-tripler lee-137Line-Ayu Fitria II-abilhikmah-Lady Ze-UnknownBanget-CharolineElf-Park Minnie-cho hyo woon-nurichan4-kyuminjoy-Babyjoy-babyyming-ChoKyun nie-Cherry YunJae-runashine88-evilnemo97-arisatae-Isnaeni love sungmin-Kim Sooyeon-paprikapumpkin-Heldamagnae-zi'Pumpkins-Mel odyna-aryaahee-bunyming**

**Juga buat siders, yang ngefollow + fav cerita ini, juga yang nagih-nagih ff ini terus hahaha.**

**Maaf kalau ada yang kelewat ya hehe**

**Maaf juga karena aku membuat ff gs, dan membuat sungmin menjadi biseks disini. Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca cerita ini, aslinya. Jika kalian terganggu aku tidak akan melanjutkan cerita ini disini kok hehe.**

Contact me on twitter **poutyming** for more question hoho

Thank You and Happy Reading!


End file.
